El encuentro de la musica y el silencio
by Escarletkelt Mariasu
Summary: Un pensamiento muy profundo que tuve una tarde de estas y tenia que sacarmelo de la cabeza. cuentenme que piensan...


**El encuentro de la música y el silencio**

Yo soy el que observa

Yo soy el reposa

Yo soy el que admira

Yo soy el que escucha

Yo soy el que observa

Yo soy el que está en paz

Yo soy el que espera

Yo soy el que llena el vacío que hay en el ser humano y goza de la naturaleza

Yo soy el silencio…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo soy la que danza

Yo soy la que sueña

Yo soy la que desea

Yo soy la que alegra

Yo soy la que entristece

Yo soy la que vive

Yo soy la armonía

Yo soy la que no espera

Yo soy la que descubre

Yo soy la poesía del corazón, el reflejo de los sentimientos humanos y la que alimenta su alma

Yo soy la música…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue durante una tarde agonizante, cuando el ocaso lo transformaba todo; primero en oro luego en cristal. El cielo se teñía de colores y el silencio se hacía presente.

Estaba sentado sobre una roca junto al rio, escuchando su sonido, escuchando su canto. Se concentraba también en el canto de las aves que volaban hacia los arboles en busca de un refugio para pasar la noche.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza eran los únicos que llenaban su corazón de alegría y le daban sentido a su vida; pues el silencio era solitario, no gusta de la compañía de nadie pues no gustaba de todos los sonidos que escuchaba ya que la mayoría de ellos son solo ruido y no podía hallarse a sí mismo en el, mas la naturaleza era agradable para su oído, para su vista y para su alma.

Por eso el silencio es difícil de encontrar, el busca la tranquilidad por eso solo puede hallársele en la quietud.

El es amante de la paz, detesta el alboroto por eso no se lleva bien con la mayoría de los humanos; estos seres… no puede comprender su modo de vivir. Ellos parecen competir siempre contra el tiempo, transformando su vida en carrera imposible de ganar, mas no todos los humanos son así.

A él le agradan aquellos que lo buscan, aquellos que deciden parar un momento y se enriquecen con todo lo que los rodea, aquellos se detienen en el camino a observar la belleza de una flor o se deleitan con un atardecer, aquellos que guardan silencio en su mente y en sus corazones y se dejan llevar por la magia que este mundo tiene que ofrecer.

Estaba el silencio pensando en esto cuando llego a él… El sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera imaginado, era como… No no pudo siquiera explicarlo; fue como si al escucharlo se sintiera triste, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz… ¿Estaba feliz de estar triste? O acaso ¿Su tristeza le provocaba felicidad? ¿Cómo se le llama a esa sensación?

¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto el silencio, ¿Qué clase de sonido eres?

¿Sonido? Yo soy la música, soy simplemente una melodía que vaga por la obscuridad y se guía por las estrellas hacia la luna llena, soy tan solo el resultado de la mente del soñador que se detuvo a observarla. ¿Y tú quien eres?

Yo soy el silencio…soy el que te había estado esperando todo este tiempo, nunca creí que pudieras existir…

Bien pues aquí me tienes, ¿eres bastante serio no crees?

Bueno así soy yo tal como tú eres alegre.

Me caes bien ¿te gustaría que te acompañara?

¡Gracias me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor!

Así se conocieron la música y el silencio dos grandes opuestos y una muy buena combinación, el silencio es tan necesario para el alma como lo es la música, la verdadera música, no vayan a pensar que una pieza de metálica pueda deleitar su alma de la misma manera que lo haría una más tranquila.

La música se disfruta mejor en el silencio…esta es una gran verdad de hecho todo se disfruta mejor en el silencio, pero la música lo transforma todo y nos hace ver el mundo de manera diferente.

Música y silencio, piensen en estos dos y luego me cuentan a que conclusión han llegado, yo creo que son dos elementos mágicos y cada vez que reflexiono sobre ellos se me ocurren un mar de ideas.

Música y silencio…¿Qué pasara después de su encuentro?


End file.
